CHERISH
by a1y-puff
Summary: [INDONESIAN] Hari itu, ia melukai hati Kise, mungkin lebih dalam dari yang ia kira. Namun demikian, Kise ada di sini. Kembali dalam hidupnya. Aomine/Kise. Ditulis untuk Challenge #KutukarkanKiseUntukAomine yang diadakan oleh Nanas Rabbitfox.


Ditulis untuk Challenge _#KutukarkanKiseUntukAomine_ yang diadakan oleh **Nanas** **Rabbitfox**

Terima kasih pada **Neoratu** dan **finitefarfalla** yang telah menjebloskan saya secara paksa untuk mengikuti challenge ini, serta atas kerja kerasnya membantai fanfiksi ini hingga menjadi lebih baik. (Plus farfie yang membuatkan cover untuk fic ini :D)

Untuk Anda yang sudah mampir, selamat membaca dan semoga suka! Ditunggu komentarnya yaa, terima kasih!

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.  
_.

* * *

 **-CHERISH-**

 _a1y-puff_

* * *

.

Di musim panas tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa, Kise muncul di depan pintu apartemen studio yang Daiki sewa di dekat kampus. Daiki terperangah. Matanya kontan meneliti fitur-fitur wajah Kise yang terlihat semakin tajam dengan rahang yang kian tegas.

Lalu, senyum itu. Begitu terang, masih seperti yang ada di dalam ingatan Daiki, sebelum—

"Hai, Aominecchi! Mau one-on-one?" Kise memberi cengiran khas yang selalu menjadi daya tariknya.

Alis Daiki berkerut. Bibirnya mengatup dan membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Tangan kirinya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya gemetar.

Kise tertawa kecil—suara yang dirindukan Daiki, tapi juga meninggalkan sedikit rasa pahit di dadanya.

.

.

.

Mereka berpisah tak lama setelah kelulusan SMU, enam bulan setelah Kise memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain Basket.

Cidera kaki yang dideritanya memburuk seiring waktu karena kebiasaan Kise memforsir diri. Ia bertahan hingga saatnya pensiun dari klub di kelas tiga, lalu begitu saja, Kise meninggalkan basket.

Reaksi pertama Daiki saat itu tentu saja terkejut. Lalu, rasa kaget itu berganti amarah. Tidak terima Kise harus berhenti bermain basket.

'Pasti ada cara!' ujar Daiki kala itu. 'Kau terlalu mudah menyerah!'

Seharusnya Daiki sudah belajar bahwa mulutnya sering lepas kontrol. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih memilah kata-katanya.

Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan, 'Apa hanya segitu arti basket bagimu?'

Luka yang ia tangkap dari tatapan sengit Kise di hari itu masih membekas di ingatannya, bahkan bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Senyuman ironis terbentuk di bibir Kise. 'Tidak semua orang gila basket sepertimu,' ujarnya, pelan tapi menusuk.

Kise berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Ia tidak menengok kembali.

Hari itu adalah kali terakhir ia melihat Kise.

Setidaknya, sebelum hari ini.

.

.

.

Bunyi air mendidih mengisi kekosongan di ruang apartemen studio Daiki. Ia beranjak dari bantal duduk berbentuk bola basket di depan meja pendek di antara area dapur dengan tempat tidur Daiki. Daiki mematikan kompor, merasakan sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya terang-terangan. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

Daiki mengambil dua buah mug yang ia dapatkan gratis dari promosi sebuah supermarket. Ia menuangkan bubuk cokelat instan ke dalam mug, lalu menambahkan air panas. Wangi manis khas cokelat segera memenuhi ruangan. Daiki mengaduk minuman cokelat panas pada kedua mug, lalu membawanya kembali ke meja pendek di depan televisi.

"Wow," komentar Kise seraya mengangkat mug miliknya dengan hati-hati. "Aominecchi bisa membuatkan minuman untuk tamu."

"Diam kau," hardiknya pelan.

Kise tertawa. "Minuman panas di musim panas. Kau tak punya soda? Jus, mungkin?"

Daiki memutar bola matanya. "Jangan banyak mau. Lagipula ruangan ini ber-AC."

"Iya, sih."

Perlahan, Kise menyeruput cokelat panas itu dari mug, dan Daiki memandanginya dari balik mugnya sendiri.

Paras Kise tak banyak berubah, selain fitur-fiturnya yang semakin tegas. Rambut pirangnya masih sama mencoloknya. Senyuman yang dulu kekanakan sekarang memiliki pesona yang sedikit berbeda—ataukah ini hanya karena Daiki tak melihatnya dalam waktu lama?

Satu setengah tahun. Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka yang pahit itu, Daiki kehilangan kontak dengan Kise yang memutuskan mengejar karir sebagai model. Yang ia dengar, dariSatsuki tentunya, Kise menerima kontrak dari agensi di Amerika.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Daiki akhirnya.

Kise menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa. "Aku ini masih warga negara Jepang, lho."

Daiki meneliti ekspresi Kise. Mencoba mencari sesuatu. Mungkin dendam? Atau malah—

"Kuulangi," Daiki menatapnya tajam. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kise membalas tatapannya lekat-lekat. Senyum kecil masih terulas di bibirnya. Bahkan, saat ia menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Mau mengajakmu main one-on-one."

Daiki terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kakimu bagaimana?" Ada rasa bersalah menggerogoti dadanya ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Senyum Kise tak berubah, dan sejujurnya, hal itu membuat Daiki khawatir. Kise yang dulu ia kenal jauh lebih mudah dibaca...

Benarkah demikian? Atau Daiki sesungguhnya tidak pernah tahu?

"Kalau hanya pemainan one-on-one kasual, sih, tak masalah," sahutnya enteng. "Jangan terlalu serius, ya?"

.

.

.

Daiki menatap ke arah langit yang mulai dihiasi semburat cahaya kemerahan. Di telinganya, gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin sore tedengar menenangkan di antara deru napas mereka.

Mereka.

Daiki dan Kise terlentang di tengah lapangan basket umum yang tak jauh dari apartemen Daiki. Ujung bibir Daiki tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. "Heh. Begitu saja sudah kepayahan?"

"Aaah," Kise menggerutu pelan. "Rasanya seperti waktu kita SMP saja. Aku tak bisa mengejarmu."

Entah mengapa, kata-kata Kise menorehkan rasa pahit di dada Daiki. Ia terdiam, lalu mendorong tubuhnya bangkit ke posisi duduk. "Kau cuma kurang latihan."

Tawa pelan Kise menghiasi udara. "Yah, aku hanya main sesekali saja. Tidak sepertimu yang masuk universitas dengan beasiswa basket."

Daiki menengok ke arah Kise yang masih terbaring di tanah. "Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Tentu saja, Aominecchi." Kise melirik Daiki dari posisinya di tanah. "Tidak sepertimu, aku setidaknya masih mengikuti kabar teman-teman di Generasi Keajaiban, walaupun aku jarang bertemu kalian."

Daiki tak bisa membalas kata-kata Kise. Otaknya memilih saat ini untuk memainkan ulang memorinya di hari itu.

Hari ketika ia melukai hati Kise, mungkin lebih dalam dari yang ia kira. Karena setelahnya, Kise seperti menghilang dari hidupnya. Butuh waktu beberapa minggu hingga ia sadar Kise menghindarinya, sampai-sampai Satsuki harus memojokkan Daiki dan menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan pada Kise.

Jitakan yang ia terima tepat di pucuk kepalanya setelah Daiki mengulangi kalimatnya pada Kise ke Satsuki mungkin tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Kise karena kata-katanya. Satsuki saja sampai mau menangis ketika ia harus menjelaskan perasaan Kise karena Daiki terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Ketika Daiki akhirnya merasa cukup memiliki keberanian untuk minta maaf, mereka terlanjur putus kontak sama sekali karena Kise memutuskan mengejar karir modelling internasional.

Namun demikian, Kise ada di sini sekarang. Kembali dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin, pikiran itu yang mendorongnya untuk membungkuk perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menutup jarak antara dirinya dengan Kise, dan—

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Hanya sentuhan ringan yang mungkin tak cukup untuk diberi arti.

Kise menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tenang, tapi kalkulatif. "Untuk apa ciumanmu itu?" tanya Kise pelan.

Seketika, Daiki merasa gusar. Ia merutuki dirinya yang telah bertindak impulsif tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat. Daiki memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya jujur.

Entah berapa lama ia merasakan tatapan Kise membakar bagian belakang kepalanya. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba Kise bangkit dan menampilkan senyum yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Aku tak punya tempat menginap malam ini." Kise berbisik tepat di telinganya, membuat bulu kuduk di tengkuknya berdiri.

Daiki menatap Kise yang masih tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman itu lebih menggoda.

Daiki menelan ludah.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun dari sekarang, Daiki akan melihat jauh ke belakang dan berpikir, mungkin hari ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari hubungan tanpa keterikatan di antara mereka.

Namun, saat ini, pada detik ini, ia tak bisa peduli dengan apa pun selain tubuh Kise di bawahnya. Jemarinya merasakan kulit Kise di tiap sentuhannya. Aroma tubuhnya. Gairah yang berkumpul di pangkal paha dan area intim karena suara desahan tertahan di telinganya…

Rasa hangat nikmat menyelubungi dirinya ketika mereka bergerak mengikuti irama. Akal sehat melayang tergantikan oleh insting primal hingga akhirnya keduanya tumbang setelah mencapai puncak. Tanpa selimut. Tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Daiki membutuhkan waktu untuk mengatur napasnya, sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuhnya naik dan menyangganya dengan kedua siku. Di bawahnya, Kise masih tengkurap dengan mata terpejam dan napas tersengal.

Daiki menarik napas panjang. "Hei," panggilnya pelan. "Kise. Kau sudah pernah, ya?" Dengan laki-laki.

Karena tak hanya berinisiatif, Kise juga yang membimbing mereka, memberitahu Daiki langkah-langkah yang harus mereka lalui layaknya seseorang yang sudah mahir melakukannya.

Kise tertawa kecil. Ia melirik ke arah Daiki. "Apa itu penting?" tanyanya.

Yang Daiki dengar: Apa urusanmu?

Ada rasa yang menusuk dada pada makna dibalik pertanyaan itu. Daiki berguling ke samping hingga ia berbaring di sisi Kise dan menutup matanya sambil mendengus. "Tidak. Itu tidak penting."

Daiki bisa merasakan Kise menatapnya lama, sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar. "Apa bagimu ini yang pertama?"

Daiki membeku, tapi ia memilih tak menjawab. Namun, hal itu sudah cukup bagi Kise untuk menarik kesimpulan.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Wah, maaf ya, aku tidak punya payudara besar."

"Kalau kau punya malah ngeri, tahu."

Kise tertawa lebih keras, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum wajahnya kembali menampilkan senyuman yang tak dapat dibaca. Lalu, ia bertanya: "Kalau sama perempuan, pernah?"

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu?"

"Jadi belum pernah juga? Kau terlalu banyak pacaran dengan bola basket, sih."

"Dan kau terlalu banyak pacaran dengan lelaki mana saja?"

Detik berikutnya, ia menyadari telah salah berkata ketika senyuman Kise berubah tajam.

Sial. Ia kelepasan. "Kise, aku—"

"Pinjam kamar mandi, ya," Kise berkata tenang sembari beranjak dari kasur, menyebrangi ruang apartemen yang tak seberapa besar itu dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kise bahkan tak sungkan berjalan-jalan tanpa busana.

Daiki tak tahu harus berpikir apa.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" tanya Daiki sembari menunggui Kise yang sedang duduk dan menalikan sepatunya di dekat pintu masuk apartemen. Kise sudah kembali rapi dengan balutan celana jeans pudar, kaus V-neck hitam, dan cardigan tipis berwarna kuning pucat.

Daiki sendiri masih belum mandi, hanya sempat menyambar celana boxer berwarna biru gelap dan kaus oblong abu-abu yang sablonnya sudah tak jelas karena Kise terlihat terburu-buru sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi.

"Iya, aku tak bisa kabur dari manajerku terlalu lama," sahut Kise sambil menalikan sepatu Vans-nya yang sebelah lagi.

Alis Daiki berkerut. "Apa kau akan—"

Kembali, Daiki ingin bertanya. Namun Kise sudah berdiri dan menghadapnya dengan senyum lebar yang entah mengapa, terasa seperti perisai.

"Aku hanya beberapa hari di Tokyo," jelas Kise. "Setelah ini akan ada pemotretan di Kyushu, lalu mungkin aku akan terbang lagi ke Eropa."

"Ah," Daiki menggumam.

Kise akan pergi lagi.

Yang tadi malam tak lebih dari sekadar seks kasual saja.

"Oke," gumam Daiki pelan. "Setidaknya lain kali bawakan aku oleh-oleh kalau kau mau menumpang tidur."

Kise berkedip karena jawaban Daiki, kemudian tawanya lepas. "Maaf, maaf. Kemarin aku spontan saja kemari..."

Ada sesuatu pada suara Kise yang mengingatkan Daiki pada Kise yang ia kenal di masa sekolah. Dan mungkin, itu yang membuatnya cukup percaya diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Kise, lalu memberi kecupan ringan yang terasa sangat polos dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

Ketika ia menarik diri, Daiki dapat melihat rasa kaget tersirat pada sepasang mata keemasan Kise, meski hanya sepersekian detik.

Detik berikutnya, Kise memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Bye-bye, Aominecchi."

Bye-bye, katanya. Daiki menatap sosok Kise yang menghilang dari balik pintu apartemennya. Ia masih menatap pintu berwarna putih itu, lama setelah Kise keluar.

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup oleh Kise terdengar sangat final. Daiki masih bisa mendengarnya menggema di kepalanya.

Mungkin, mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

Di penghujung tahun keduanya di universitas, beberapa bulan setelah kunjungan Kise, Daiki mengalami cedera saat bermain pada turnamen tingkat nasional. Cedera itu tak membuatnya lumpuh. Daiki masih bisa hidup dengan normal. Hanya saja, ia tak akan bisa bermain basket seagresif dulu lagi.

Dengan berat hati, universitas itu mencabut beasiswa Daiki, meski mengizinkannya menyelesaikan tahun kedua.

Mungkin ini karma.

Setelah tahun keduanya selesai, Daiki memutuskan pindah dari universitas elit itu ke sebuah universitas lokal yang lebih kecil.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kelulusan Daiki dari universitas, Kise kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. Di usia 23 tahun, Kise terlihat semakin matang. Semakin tampan, mungkin. Namun, tentu saja Daiki tak akan mengatakannya pada Kise. Membayangkannya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Rahang Kise kini lebih tegas. Tulang hidungnya terlihat tinggi dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai yang bertengger di sana. Bahunya pun melebar, dan Daiki sempat menyangka Kise sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Ia diam-diam mengembuskan napas lega menyadari dirinya masih beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi. Namun, sekilas pasti perbedaan itu tak terlihat.

"Kau sudah mau pindah?" tanya Kise sambil mengamati kardus-kardus yang bertumpuk rapi di sudut ruangan di belakang Daiki.

Daiki menaikkan bahu. "Aku sudah lulus. Tak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal di sini." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Terlambat sehari saja, kau sudah tak akan menemukanku di sini."

Sebenarnya, Daiki bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kise bisa menemukan tempat tinggal barunya ini—sebuah apartemen studio yang tak jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggal Daiki sebelumnya. Tempat ini berada di distrik yang berbeda dari universitas elit yang memberinya beasiswa dulu.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Kan ada Momocchi."

Daiki mendengus pelan. Tentu saja. Satsuki.

Meski begitu, ia tak dapat membendung perasaan yang meluap karena melihat Kise lagi. Setelah—berapa lama sejak terakhir mereka bertemu? Hampir tiga tahun, mungkin. Sejak hari itu—pertama kali Kise mengunjunginya setelah perpisahan pahit mereka di masa SMU, Daiki mengira ia tak akan bertemu Kise lagi. Pikirnya, hari itu Kise hanya menginginkan semacam penutup. Karenanya ia tak menyangka bahwa Kise akan mengunjunginya atas kemauan sendiri.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan panggilan konyol itu, setelah sekian lama. "Kau tak mengundangku masuk? Kali ini aku bawa oleh-oleh, lho." Ia memamerkan cengiran lebar seraya mengangkat kantong kertas besar berisi makanan yang, dari aromanya sangat ia kenali.

Burger Teriyaki. Makanan kesukaannya.

Daiki mundur selangkah dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, kemudian mengisyaratkan Kise untuk masuk dengan gerakan dagu.

Kise menunggu hingga Daiki menutup pintu, sebelum mengikutinya ke meja pendek di tengah ruangan. Tiga bantal duduk tergeletak di sekitarnya. Dan tentu saja, Kise akan bertanya, "Tidak punya bantal berbentuk bola basket lagi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Daiki menjatuhkan dirinya di bantal duduk pada sisi meja yang berbeda dengan Kise dan langsung meraih bungkusan kertas berisi burger itu. Kali ini, Kise juga membelikan dua kaleng soda untuk mereka.

Lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan canggung di antara mereka. Suara televisi pun tak ada, karena hampir semua perabot Daiki sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa barang esensial saja. Meja ini tinggal dinaikkan ke mobil box pindahan, sementara bantalnya baru akan dibereskan besok pagi bersama dengan futon dan selimut.

Persis saat Daiki selesai dengan burger pertamanya dan hendak meraih yang kedua, Kise buka suara lagi. "Kudengar kau cedera."

Tangan Daiki membeku di atas bungkusan burger berikutnya. Dahinya berkerut. Dalam diam, ia mengambil bungkusan burger itu dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

Kise menghela napas. "Seburuk itu?"

Daiki menolak menjawab, setidaknya hingga tiga gigitan besar. Ketika akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi dipandangi dengan tatapan menyelidik bercampur dengan—apa itu, rasa kasihan? Dahi Daiki berkedut. "Kakiku baik-baik saja," tegasnya. "Masih bisa jalan dan lari, kok."

"Tapi tidak bisa main basket?" tebak Kise.

Daiki melahap sisa burger teriyaki-nya dalam satu gigitan besar sambil menatap Kise dengan sengit. Sempat tersirat di benaknya, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus bagi Kise untuk membalas perkataannya hampir lima tahun lalu.

Kise tidak melakukannya. "Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Daiki menaikkan bahu. "Jadi orang kantoran, mungkin." Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Begitu beasiswanya diputus, orangtua Daiki lantas menyuruhnya untuk lebih realistis. Belajar dan mencari pekerjaan dengan penghasilan tetap. Mungkin di gedung perkantoran bergengsi di mana setiap harinya ia harus mengenakan jas dan dasi.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Daiki sesak napas. Ia menenggak sodanya sambil menutup mata.

Daiki meletakkan kaleng sodanya di atas meja dengan kasar. Ia menatap Kise. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kali ini, Kise tak menjawabnya dengan senyuman misterius ataupun jahil seperti beberapa tahun silam. Kali ini, Kise menatapnya lekat-lekat, lalu balik bertanya: "Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?"

Firasat Daiki mengatakan, bila ia membiarkan Kise pergi sekarang, Kise benar-benar tak akan datang lagi padanya. Jadi, Daiki mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri: 'persetan dengan ini semua', lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih wajah Kise, menariknya dalam ciuman yang jauh dari kata lembut.

Kali ini, mereka bahkan tak sempat mencapai futon sebelum seluruh pakaian mereka ditanggalkan dan berserakan di tatami. Kali ini, Daiki tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk ragu lebih dari sepersekian detik sebelum insting dan nafsu mengambi alih kendali. Kali ini, Kise tak harus membimbingnya seperti saat itu—dengan mudah ia mengikuti kemauan Daiki. Menjawab ciuman demi ciuman yang dilancarkan Daiki ke bibirnya, dengan sentuhan lidah dan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Kise hanya meronta sesaat untuk meraih tasnya dan menyodorkan sebungkus kondom dan lubricant kepada Daiki. Kali ini, Daiki tak perlu diberitahu cara menggunakan benda-benda itu.

Seiring dengan deru napas yang semakin memburu, suara desahan dan bunyi kulit membentur kulit memenuhi ruangan. Aroma tubuh mereka membaur, bercampur dengan aroma seks yang kuat dan mengisi indra penciuman Daiki. Ia menggerakan pinggul semakin keras, semakin cepat, dan—

Daiki tak pernah mendengar namanya disebut dalam nada seseksi itu.

.

.

.

"Kau membawa kondom dan lubricant ke mana-mana?" tanya Daiki sekitar satu jam kemudian, tanpa menatap wajah Kise.

Mereka kini berbaring di atas futon, berlindung di bawah selimut tebal yang memisahkan tubuh polos mereka dengan udara dingin di ruangan.

Di sampingnya, Kise mendengus pelan. "Pernah dengar soal safe sex?" ledeknya.

Daiki tidak sedang dalam mood bercanda. "Memangnya kau butuh untuk selalu membawa-bawa benda seperti itu?"

"Yah, siapa tahu, kan," jawab Kise cuek. "Buktinya, saat ini berguna."

Kerutan di antara alis Daiki bertambah. Ia tak dapat mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa Kise akan dengan mudahnya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang lain. Daiki tak bisa mengontrol apakah rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya adalah amarah atau cemburu.

Ia tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

"Heh. Untung saja aku mengenakan kondom."

Kise membeku. Pelan-pelan, ia menengok untuk menatap Daiki dengan tajam dan—

Tatapan itu sama dengan yang diberikan Kise pada hari itu. Di mana Daiki telah melukainya—dan itu tersirat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Hanya saja, kali ini luka itu terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar.

"Kau menuduhku akan tidur sembarangan dengan siapa saja?" Suara Kise pelan tapi menusuk.

Daiki tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kise mendadak bangkit dan menyingkap selimut dengan kasar, lalu dengan cepat mengenakan kembali semua pakaiannya. Daiki bahkan tak sempat menemukan celananya ketika Kise tiba-tiba saja sudah menyandang kembali tas selempangnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tak datang lagi."

"Oi, Kise—"

"Bye-bye, Aomine."

Lalu, Kise melangkah ke pintu keluar, membuka kuncinya perlahan, kemudian menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Daiki tak pernah merasa sebodoh sekarang.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sejak saat itu, Satsuki berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Kise dan memberikannya pada Daiki, tapi tidak sebelum menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

Daiki tak peduli. Ia segera megetik pesan singkat kepada Kise.

Maaf, bicaraku ngawur. Kabari aku jika kau punya waktu untuk bertemu.

Daiki tak pernah menerima balasan dari pesan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Daiki."

Sebuah suara feminin yang sudah terlalu familier itu merasuki indra pendengarannya. Daiki dapat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dan menyilaukan matanya, bahkan dengan kelopak tertutup. Samar-samar, terdengar suara beberapa orang berbicara sekaligus dan Daiki menyadari itu hanya suara televisi saja.

"Hey, Sayang. Bangunlah, sudah siang."

Daiki mengerjap. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok wanita yang tinggi semampai dengan dada besar—sesuai tipe kesukaannya.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dicat pirang.

"Ryouko," sapa Daiki dengan suara mengantuk. "Pukul berapa ini?"

"Sudah menjelang siang." Ryouko tersenyum geli ketika Daiki mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wanita itu. Dan benar saja. Setelah berhasil menangkap tangan Ryouko, Daiki menariknya jatuh ke kasur.

Ryouko hanya tertawa ketika Daiki membenamkan wajah ke dadanya. Tersenyum menggoda saat Daiki berguling dan menindihnya. Daiki tidak membuang waktu untuk menciumi bibirnya, turun ke leher, dada ...

Hal ini sudah rutin mereka lakukan. Daiki tak perlu melihat untuk bisa melucuti pakaiannya atau melepaskan pengait bra Ryouko. Tak perlu berpikir keras untuk menyapukan jemarinya pada lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Daiki tahu di mana harus menyentuh. Mengusap. Meremas. Memancing desahan berat hingga erangan yang kuat dari kerongkongan wanita itu.

Namun, semuanya masih terasa salah, bahkan setelah tiga bulan lebih mereka bersama. Warna pirang rambutnya terlalu terang. Suara rintihannya terlalu tinggi. Bahkan tubuhnya terlalu lembut. Dadanya terlalu besar, dan—

Tentu saja. Orang ini adalah Kanzaki Ryouko.

Bukan Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Daiki terbangun. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang seharusnya berwarna putih, kini terbias cahaya sore. Ryouko masih tertidur disampingnya. Barangkali kelelahan karena Daiki bercinta dengannya berulang kali.

Meski begitu, rasa kosong di dada Daiki tak juga menghilang.

Lamunan Daiki buyar ketika ia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat ia kenal hingga membuatnya membeku.

Suara itu pelan, seperti dari kejauhan. Namun di saat yang sama, terdengar dekat.

Daiki mendorong tubuhnya untuk bertumpu pada sikunya, cukup untuk melongok ke arah televisi yang terletak di sudut ruang tidur pada apartemen studio ini.

Di layar televisi yang sedari tadi dibiarkan menyala, terpampang wajah familier. Close up pula. Rambut pirang dengan poni yang jatuh melebih mata dan menutupi telinganya. Sepasang mata keemasan yang ekspresif. Garis wajah yang semakin matang.

Lalu, suara renyah yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun tidak ia dengar itu merasuk ke telinganya. Suara yang berubah dingin ketika mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tiga kali Daiki membiarkannya pergi.

Ah, tidak. Daiki mendorongnya menjauh.

Acara televisi itu adalah talkshow dengan beberapa selebriti. Kise diundang sebagai model asal Jepang dengan karir internasional. Ia menceritakan bagaimana pekerjaannya telah membawanya ke berbagai belahan dunia dan memberikannya beragam pengalaman.

Di televisi, Kise terlihat lebih dewasa.

Kise telah melihat dunia.

Sementara Daiki, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Daiki meraih remote televisi dan menekan tombol off. Ia terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pantas menatap wajah Kise, sekalipun hanya melalui layar kaca.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Daiki meminta Ryouko untuk pulang dengan dalih ada pekerjaan mendadak yang ingin ia selesaikan.

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Daiki hanya sedang ingin sendiri dan merenungi pilihan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Daiki membuka mata dengan perasaan hampa, seolah jiwanya belum terkumpul. Beberapa tahun ini, beginilah caranya kembali ke dunia nyata dari alam mimpi. Kelopak matanya akan terbuka perlahan, menatap plafon putih dengan pikiran kosong, sementara dalam hati ia berusaha mengingat.

Aomine Daiki adalah bocah pecinta basket.

Ah, bukan. Itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Ia adalah anggota inti Tim SMP Teikou.

Tidak, tidak. Masa itu juga telah berlalu. Aomine Daiki telah kehilangan hasrat bermainnya karena tak ada yang sanggup menandinginya.

Salah. Ia telah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali.

Aomine Daiki kalah dengan bangga sewaktu Winter Cup.

Aomine Daiki adalah bagian dari Vorpal Swords.

Aomine Daiki adalah penerima beasiswa basket di sebuah universtas elit.

Aomine Daiki adalah bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban—

Tidak. Semua itu sudah berlalu. Aomine Daiki kini telah berusia 25 tahun dan telah lama pensiun dari lapangan basket sebagai pemain.

Kini, Aomine Daiki hanyalah seorang pegawai yang bekerja di gedung perkantoran sederhana di pinggiran kota. Lengkap dengan jas dan dasi yang harus ia kenakan setiap hari, membuatnya merasa sesak napas.

Daiki mendelik pada langit-langit apartemen studionya, seperti memaksanya menjawab: ke mana hidupmu yang dulu?

Plafon kamar Daiki menatapnya balik dengan pasif.

.

.

.

Suara bel pintu apartemen mengagetkan Daiki yang hampir saja tertidur lagi. Pada awalnya, Daiki tidak langsung menyadari, hingga dering yang kedua menggema di seluruh ruangan kecil itu.

"Sebentar!" teriak Daiki ke arah pintu, sementara ia berusaha bangkit dan mencari-cari kaus oblong yang semalam ia tanggalkan sebelum pergi tidur.

Daiki tengah menimbang apakah ia harus memakai celana pendeknya ketika bel pintu berdering lagi. Pembuluh darah di dahinya berkedut. Daiki menyambar celana pendek dengan motif army dari lantai dan mengenakannya, kemudian melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah pintu, siap memberi sumpah serapah pada siapa pun itu yang tak mengerti konsep bersabar.

(Dalam kepalanya, Daiki dapat mendengar Satsuki mengejeknya untuk komentar itu).

Daiki melepaskan rantai gerendel pintu dan memutar kunci. Lalu, ia menarik daun pintu dengan kekuatan lebih yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu, siap menghardik tamunya.

Namun ia membeku di depan pintu. Di hadapan wajah ceria yang baru beberapa bulan lalu ia saksikan melalui layar kaca.

"Yo, Aominecchi," sapa Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

Daiki tetap membatu untuk satu, dua, tiga detik berikutnya.

Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, ia merengkuh tubuh Kise dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Tarikan napas tajam Kise terdengar tepat di samping telinga Daiki. Detik berikutnya, suara tawa renyahnya mengalun.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak hilang, Aominecchi," komentar Kise sambil membuka kaleng soda yang dibawakannya bersama dengan—lagi-lagi—burger teriyaki kesukaan Daiki.

Kise masih ingat. Bahkan setelah sekian lama.

Daiki memberengut. "Apa maksudmu dengan anak hilang?" tanyanya sebelum menggigit burger-nya dengan kesal.

"Yah, begitu." Kise tertawa kecil. "Bingung dan tak tahu arah, mungkin."

Dada Daiki terasa seperti ditusuk jarum-jarum kecil.

"Apa kerjamu sekarang?" tanya Kise lagi.

Daiki mendengus. "Kerja kantoran." Ia bersiap memelototi Kise jika Kise berani tertawa, tapi—ah benar juga. "Kau pasti sudah dengar dari Satsuki, kan?" Karena jika tidak, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan tempat tinggal Daiki yang sekarang?

Cengiran Kise meneguhkan tuduhan Daiki. Meski demikian, yang ada di benak Daiki malah bagaimana rindunya ia akan cengiran itu. Sepertinya otaknya sudah terlalu banyak teracun drama percintaan yang sering kali terpaksa ia tonton bersama Ryouko.

Seolah mengetahui jalan pikiran Daiki, Kise bertanya: "Punya pacar?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Daiki untuk menjawab. Namun pada akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa berbohong hanya akan merusak semuanya.

"Ada," tukasnya pelan. Daiki tak dapat memungkiri rasa bersalah yang menyeruak di dadanya. Seolah memiliki pacar adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Senyum Kise tak berubah. "Oh, ya? Perempuan berdada besar?" tanya Kise lagi. Daiki tahu Kise hanya bercanda, jadi ketika ia mengangguk, Daiki tidak heran dengan reaksi terkejut Kise. "Yang benar? Kau benar-benar dapat pacar seperti itu?

Lagi, Daiki mengangguk. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan ia seharusnya bangga. Bagian dirinya yang lain menganggap semua ini adalah kesalahan.

Lalu, Kise menjatuhkan bomnya. "Kau masih suka main basket? Sebagai sampingan, mungkin?"

Daiki bahkan tak memiliki ruang dalam dirinya untuk merasa sakit hati dengan pertanyaan itu. Karena bukankah saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan apa yang tak sempat ia sampaikan lebih dari dua tahun lalu?

"Kise," panggil Daiki pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau menerima pesanku dulu, tapi... aku minta maaf. Bicaraku ngawur saat itu."

Kise terdiam cukup lama. Ketika menjawab, senyumnya tak berubah. "Jujur saja, kata-katamu itu memang keterlaluan, Aominecchi." Kise meletakkan dua tangannya di belakang dan menumpukan berat badannya di sana. "Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Reaksi kita berdua saat itu mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan."

Reaksi Kise yang tenang ini terasa asing bagi Daiki. Namun, sifatnya yang mudah diajak bicara itu tetap tak berubah. Meski demikian, Daiki dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kise sudah semakin dewasa. Sementara Daiki?

Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Hei," panggil Kise lagi. "Aominecchi, kau masih bisa main basket kan?" Daiki mengerutkan dahi atas pertanyaan itu. "Mau one-on-one? Aku tahu kompleks apartemen ini punya lapangan basket."

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak main basket."

Kise tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak bermain secara profesional. Tapi kadang-kadang aku main basket bersama beberapa teman. Ayolah, atau kau takut kukalahkan?"

Alis Daiki berkedut. "Enak saja. Siapa yang takut?"

Cengiran Kise semakin lebar.

.

.

.

Daiki tidak kalah, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan menang juga. Napasnya terengah-engah karena kurang latihan. Sial, ia memang kurang olahraga belakangan ini. Dulu, ia selalu menang telak dari Kise. Kini mereka seri, dan Kise terdengar sangat senang. Ia tertawa-tawa di samping Daiki, meski mereka sama-sama tergeletak di tengah lapangan.

"Hei, cederamu bagaimana?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Daiki mengerjap. "Baik-baik saja. Aku tidak melakukan gerakan ekstrem tadi. Tidak ada yang sakit," jelasnya. Lalu, ia balik menoleh untuk menatap Kise. "Kakimu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Normal." Kise tersenyum kecil.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya hanya terdiam, menikmati angin musim gugur menerpa wajah mereka. Suara gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Kau benar-benar payah sekarang, Aominecchi," komentar Kise lagi. Sebelum Daiki bahkan sempat kesal, ia menambahkan, "Kau tak pernah main lagi, kan? Makanya kubilang kau seperti anak hilang."

Daiki tertegun dengan kata-kata itu. Cukup untuk membuatnya bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menatap Kise yang masih berbaring sambil memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Hanya karena kau tak lagi bisa berlaga di lapangan, jangan membuang basket. Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku dulu? Pasti ada cara. Kau tak perlu berhenti main basket," kata Kise.

Daiki masih mencerna kata-kata Kise ketika Kise berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Daiki. Perlahan, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu membiarkan Kise menariknya berdiri.

Ah. Kise sudah tumbuh lagi. Kini tinggi mereka sudah benar-benar sama. Bahkan mungkin Kise sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Daiki tidak terlalu ingin memastikannya.

Kise melemparkan senyuman pada Daiki. "Coba kau pikirkan, Aominecchi. Kurasa kau tak cocok kerja kantoran."

Daiki masih termenung. Memang pekerjaannya yang sekarang secara gaji menyokong hidup yang nyaman. Namun kekosongan dalam dirinya tak pernah hilang. Kekosongan yang tercipta sejak ia meninggalkan basket karena cedera. Entah sejak kapan, basket berubah dari kesenangan menjadi kewajiban, dan ketika Daiki tak lagi mampu memenuhi kewajiban itu, ia memutuskan berhenti.

Kapan terakhir kali ia bermain basket tanpa dibebani prestasi ataupun keharusan untuk menang? Kapan terakhir kali ia bermain hanya karena ingin?

Mungkin itu yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Tapi tidak hanya itu saja.

Selain kehilangan basket, ia pun kehilangan... Kise.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kise menginap di apartemen Daiki. Namun, kali ini ia menolak untuk dicium.

"Kau punya pacar, Aominecchi," ujar Kise halus. "Aku tidak mau jadi pasangan selingkuh."

Daiki menautkan alis dan kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya dengan wajah masam.

Benar, ia punya Ryouko.

Mereka baru lima bulan bersama, tapi Daiki sudah merasa ini semua kesalahan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," tegur Kise. "Kau putus dengannya pun, aku belum tentu mau denganmu."

Daiki mendengus dan melemparkan bantal ke wajah Kise. "Diam kau." Kemudian, ia berbalik memunggungi Kise. Namun, mata Daiki tak terpejam untuk waktu yang lama.

Ryouko adalah pilihannya juga. Daiki harus bertanggung jawab atas pilihannya.

.

.

.

Kise pergi sebelum Daiki terbangun pagi itu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Namun, ia meninggalkan pesan pada secarik kertas yang ia tempelkan di kulkas.

Jangan berhenti dari basket, AHOminecchi.

.

.

.

Di bulan ketujuh mereka bersama, Ryouko memutuskan Daiki. Alasannya, Daiki tak lagi menyayanginya. Meski fisiknya ada, Ryouko tak merasakan kehadiran Daiki di sisinya.

Daiki tidak merasa perlu membela diri. Meski begitu, ia tetap minta maaf.

.

.

.

Enam bulan semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kise, Daiki mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Langkah itu ditentang habis-habisan terutama oleh orangtua Daiki. Namun Satsuki hanya perlu melihatnya sekali untuk mengerti bahwa keputusan yang diambil oleh Daiki bukanlah sesuatu yang dipertimbangkan dengan ceroboh seperti yang dituduhkan padanya.

"Bukan berarti kau tidak bodoh, Dai-chan," ujar Satsuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, ia tersenyum. "Meninggalkan pekerjaan dengan gaji mapan untuk jadi pelatih basket. Kau benar-benar maniak basket, ya."

Daiki hanya memamerkan seringainya. "Aku memang seperti itu, kan? Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu, Satsuki."

Satsuki menyikutnya pelan. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku mendukungmu."

Daiki mengacak rambut Satsuki. Kemudian, seolah teringat sesuatu, tangannya mematung di kepala Satsuki ketika ia menengok untuk bertanya, "Kau dengar kabar soal Kise?"

Satsuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak selain yang ada di media. Kupikir kau lebih tahu soal itu? Habisnya, Kise selalu menanyakan alamatmu tiap kali ia ada di kota ini."

Ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara Satsuki yang membuat Daiki merasa canggung. Bukan, bukan kecemburuan. Namun lebih kepada seolah Satsuki tahu apa yang ia lakukan tiap kali Kise berkunjung—kecuali enam bulan lalu karena pada saat itu, ia punya Ryouko.

Kemudian, pikiran itu terbersit begitu saja: Daiki tak tahu banyak tentang Kise. Selama ini, Kise tak pernah bicara banyak tentang dirinya atau karirnya. Daiki benar-benar buta mengenai kehidupan Kise. Dan jika ia sempat memiliki Ryouko, berarti...

Bisa saja Kise sempat—atau sedang memiliki orang lain?

.

.

.

Pertemuan Daiki dengan Kise yang berikutnya ternyata tak berjeda selama yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dua bulan setelah ia resmi menjadi pelatih basket sebuah SMU yang sedang merintis klub basketnya, Kise kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Kise muncul di pintu apartemen Daiki—kali ini ia tidak pindah tempat tinggal karena kebetulan sekolah tempatnya melatih berada tak begitu jauh dari apartemen Daiki.

Dengan senyum lebar, Kise menyapanya, "Hai, Coach Aominecchi!"

Daiki memutar bola matanya. "Cepat sekali kau dengar dari Satsuki. Masuklah." Daiki memberi gestur dengan tangan ke dalam apartemennya.

Belum juga masuk tiga langkah, Kise berbalik menatap Daiki dan berkata, "Kudengar kau putus?"

Daiki mendengus pelan. "Ryouko yang minta putus. Sudah empat bulan yang lalu," terangnya. Lalu, ia menambahkan, "Kau sendiri?"

Kise hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Ia meletakkan tasnya di dekat meja makan, kemudian menggulung lengannya. "Ayo, kita main one-on-one."

Daiki membalasnya dengan seringai lebar. "Kali ini aku akan menghancurkanmu."

.

.

.

Daiki menang telak. Senyum puas menyungging di bibirnya melihat Kise cemberut atas kekalahannya, tapi sebuah senyum kecil segera membentuk di bibir Kise

"Akhirnya kau main lagi." Kise menyeringai senang.

Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat jantung Daiki berdebar sedikit lebih cepat.

Sekembalinya mereka ke apartemen Daiki, Kise meminta izin untuk meminjam kamar mandi. Daiki mengiyakan dan mengikutinya masuk.

Kise terlihat terkejut, tapi ia tidak berkomentar, apalagi menyuruhnya keluar.

Kali ini, mereka bercinta di bawah shower yang menyala. Di area yang sempit, Daiki menghimpit Kise dengan tubuhnya ke dinding, membiarkan pancuran air hangat mengguyur mereka dan menyamarkan suara erangan yang menggema di seluruh kamar mandi.

Akhirnya, Daiki menemukan yang ia cari. Segala yang salah pada saat ia masih dengan Ryouko, bersama Kise terasa benar. Terasa membebaskan.

Daiki tak tahu apakah Kise merasakan hal yang sama, tapi saat ini hal itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Tubuh mereka bergerak dalam harmoni dan ritme yang cepat. Cara Kise menyebut namanya yang seakan penuh dosa.

Daiki menggigit pundak Kise dari belakang saat ia menemukan puncaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku berpikir untuk merambah ke film," ujar Kise saat mereka berdua berbaring di tempat tidur Daiki malam itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kise berbagi mengenai pekerjaannya, dan Daiki mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyimak. "Sebelumnya sudah banyak tawaran, tapi belum ada yang membuatku berminat. Kemarin ada tawaran casting untuk film yang menurutku menarik."

Daiki menggumam pelan. Jika Kise berencana masuk ke industri film—menjadi aktor, berarti ia akan semakin sibuk. Lagipula Kise akan lebih terekspos daripada sebelumnya.

Mungkin Daiki hanya akan menghalanginya jika ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya.

"Kalau cocok, ya ambil saja," sahut Daiki akhirnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Daiki melepaskan Kise.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Kise hanya bisa datang ke apartemen Daiki sekitar dua kali dalam satu tahun. Waktunya pun tak menentu. Namun Daiki berpikir ini masih lebih baik daripada sekali dalam dua tahun, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka tidak menjalin hubungan. Atau setidaknya, tidak ada yang menyatakan demikian. Kise datang dan pergi sesuka hati—atau, yah, sesempat Kise ketika sedang libur atau ada proyek di dekat situ. Namun memang sejak putus dengan Ryouko, Daiki tak pernah mencoba mencari pacar lagi.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, Dai-chan," ejek Satsuki, meski ia bisa menangkap nada khawatir pada suara gadis itu. "Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan? Sudah tiga tahun, lho. Kurasa Ryouta tidak pernah tahu kalau kau menunggunya."

"Aku tidak menunggu Kise," elak Daiki. "Aku memang sedang tidak ingin punya pacar. Lagipula aku sibuk dengan tim yang kubimbing."

Satsuki menghela napas. "Ya, terserah. Aku mau cari pacar sebelum orangtua kita mencoba menjodohkan kita."

Daiki menirukan wajah orang mau muntah. Satsuki menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

Daiki menerima pertanyaan yang ironisnya meluncur dari bibir Kise, sekitar satu tahun kemudian.

"Setelah wanita berdada besar itu, kau tidak pernah punya pacar lagi?" tanya Kise di bulan April ketika usia mereka sudah menginjak 29 tahun. "Sudah lama, ya. Empat tahun, kan, sejak kau putus dengannya?"

Daiki memutar bola matanya. "Kau menanyakan ini setelah aku tidur denganmu?"

Kise tertawa renyah. "Lagipula kau sulit diajak bicara kalau belum terpuaskan. Jangan salahkan aku."

Kata-kata Kise membuat Daiki termenung sejenak. Jadi sesungguhnya, selama ini apa sebutan yang pas untuk mereka? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?

Daiki mengernyit. Ia tak suka dengan sebutan-sebutan semacam itu. Memang sesekali ia tidur dengan Kise, dan tak tertarik memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang lain, lalu kenapa?

Hal ini membuatnya ingin bertanya pada Kise, "Kau sendiri? Punya partner lain?" Partner tidur. Fuck buddies. Apalah itu namanya.

Kise terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Daiki. Namun, Daiki tahu Kise tak punya alasan untuk marah. Daiki hanya bertanya, bukan menuduh. Tidak seperti Kala itu, beberapa tahun lalu, ketika mereka bertengkar hebat untuk kali kedua.

"Aku—" Kise terlihat berpikir. Seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Beberapa tahun belakangan ini... tidak ada. Sejak aku mulai mengambil film, aku tidak punya waktu untuk petualangan tidak penting seperti itu."

Daiki mengerutkan hidung. "Kau menyebutnya petualangan?" Jadi bagi Kise, dirinya juga petualangan? "Norak."

Kise mendorong wajah Daiki dengan tangannya. "Diam kau, Aominecchi."

Daiki menggigit jari Kise. Kise mendorong wajah Daiki lebih jauh lagi.

"Omong-omong," Kise membuka pembicaraan. "Orangtuamu tidak menyuruhmu menikah? Usiamu sudah hampir kepala tiga."

"Kita seumuran," ujar Daiki datar. "Aku bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama untukmu."

"Aku kan selebriti." Kise tersenyum nakal.

"Dan aku pelatih tim basket. Apa hubungannya?"

"Kupikir kau dan Momocchi akan dijodohkan, lho. Momocchi juga dadanya besar, sesuai seleramu."

Daiki membuat gerakan ingin muntah. "Itu Satsuki. Mau dadanya sebesar apa pun aku tak akan bernafsu. Satsuki sudah seperti saudara."

Tawa Kise lepas. "Jadi kalian tidak akan dijodohkan?"

"Orang-orang tua itu pernah mencoba. Satsuki marah-marah dan akhirnya bertekad cari pacar sendiri. Omong, omong, mereka akan menikah tahun depan. Kosongkan jadwalmu di bulan Mei."

"Lalu kau sendiri, apa tak ingin memiliki seseorang yang spesial?"

Daiki menatap Kise tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin." Ia mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Kise lekat-lekat. "Kalau saja tidak ada seseorang itu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dengan sesuka hati.

Kise memandangnya balik—lalu memucat. "Oh. Maksudmu—aku mengganggu?"

Bibir Daiki terbuka. Bukan itu maksudnya, ingin ia teriakkan.

Namun, Kise sudah terlihat panik duluan dan merasa sangat, sangat bersalah. "M-maaf, aku tak menyadari jika aku mengganggumu. Ya ampun, sudah bertahun-tahun, aku—

"Oi, Kise. Diam."

Kise masih berusaha meminta maaf. Daiki menarik napas panjang, menangkup wajah Kise dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Menelan semua kata maaf yang sudah siap ia lemparkan.

Daiki menciumnya lama, hingga wajah Kise memerah karena hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Maksudku, orang spesialnya itu kau." Daiki bahkan tak bisa lagi merasa malu. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan fisik tanpa adanya keterikatan. Rasanya mengakui bahwa apa pun ini yang ada di antara mereka lebih dari sekadar seks, setidaknya untuk Daiki, bukan hal yang memalukan.

Kise masih terdiam. Pelan-pelan, ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, sehingga Daiki mengikutinya. Kise menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri. "Aku?"

Daiki menatapnya gemas. "Iya, kau. Memangnya ada orang lain di sini?" Di kamar ini, dan di hati Daiki. "Hanya ada kau."

Reaksi pertama Kise yang terlihat adalah wajahnya yang memerah.

Kemudian, genangan air mata yang mengancam untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mungkin dalam hitungan detik.

Daiki merengkuh Kise ke dalam pelukannya. "Sesulit itu untuk dipercaya?" tanya Daiki.

Kise menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... hanya saja kau tidak pernah—"

"Kau sedang mengejar mimpimu, kan," Daiki berbisik pada helaian rambut keemasan Kise. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu. Aku tak ingin mengacau lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Perlahan, kedua lengan Kise melingkari tubuh Daiki, sementara ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Daiki yang tak tertutup pakaian. "Mulai tahun depan, proyek-proyekku kebanyakan di Jepang," Kise memulai. "Aku mungkin masih akan sering keluar negeri, tapi—"

"Itu bukan masalah, bodoh." Daiki tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Lagipula tidak perlu. Kise tak bisa melihatnya. "Dulu kau datang kemari saja belum tentu satu kali dalam dua tahun."

Kise tertawa, napasnya yang hangat langsung menyentuh pundak Daiki,.

Lalu, senyum Daiki meredup sesaat. "Karirmu bagaimana? Kalau mereka tahu—"

"Nanti kita pikirkan," sahut Kise tenang. "Selama kau memang ingin bersamaku, aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu—"

"Berdua." Daiki memotong. "Kita akan usahakan berdua."

Karena setelah sekian tahun lamanya, perasaan Daiki akhirnya bisa tersampaikan pada Kise dan dibalas. Tentu saja Daiki akan melindunginya. Mereka akan berusaha bersama untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini tanpa harus mengorbankan mimpi mereka. Pasti akan ada jalan bagi mereka, dan kalaupun tidak, Daiki akan membuat jalan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dalam pelukannya, Kise tersenyum. Bagi Daiki, untuk saat ini...

Seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

.

* * *

 **-NeverEnding-**


End file.
